Francine Sullivan
Dr. Francine Sullivan is a character from The Grudge 3, potrayed by Shawnee Smith. Sullivan is the psychiatrist of Jake Kimble, after the boy has his whole family killed and blames a ghostly figure for their deaths. After he dies, Sullivan goes in investigation and crosses paths with the same grudge curse that victmized her patient. History Dr. Sullivan assumed Jake as her patient some time after the deaths at the apartment building. In his therapy, she recorded Jake's accounts about a ghostly woman he blamed for the deaths. Sullivan concluded Jake this was a delusion created by Jake to hide from the truth, that his stepmother Trish murdered his father and sister. Sullivan was forced to keep Jake locked in the mental hospital after his constant escapes. One night, Jake was brutally murdered by an "hallucination", which led Sullivan to his former home, the apartment complex. There, she informed Lisa Morrison (who confused Sullivan with one more reporter) that Jake had passed away, and that his funeral would be conducted the next day. Sullivan asked Lisa if there was any other boys in the building, to which Lisa replied that Jake was the only one, but added that her sister Rose had seen another one. Sullivan and Lisa then met at the funeral, and Sullivan later invited her to her office, where she showed Lisa her detailed research on the building deaths, which led Sullivan to similar, Japanese murder-suicide case, where a father, Takeo Saeki, killed his wike Kayako and son Toshio. Lisa reconized the boy from the photograph, and also watched Jake's video, with his description of the ghostly woman. Some time later, alone in her office, Sullivan saw a pale boy in one of the halls through the surveillance camera. She went there to check and was surprised by Kayako's ghost, that pursued and corralled a terrified Sullivan, breaking her neck. Her body was found next day by some employees. Aftermath Lisa attempted to contact Sullivan after she was expelled from her apartment by a possessed Max Morrison, receiving no answer and was insted contacted by an employee saying that she has "passed away". Notes and trivia *Sullivan's death is the second in the Grudge films in which a victim is killed by having her neck broken (following Aubrey Davis), and the first in which the ghost does it by itself. *In her mural, a Japanese news report on the Kimble deaths can be seen. *Sullivan collected a sketch of Kayako, presumably obtained from Jake's descriptions. The drawing closely resembles Takako Fuji even though the character is portrayed by Aiko Horiuchi in this installment. Gallery Grudge-2303898021 1.png|Sullivan attempts to tranquilize Jake. The-Grudge-3-shawnee-smith-18488851-1024-576.jpg|Lisa finds Sullivan at the building. Grudge 3 stills 03h 8x10.jpg|Sullivan at Jake's funeral. Grudge 3 stills 05h 8x10.jpg|Sullivan and Lisa meet after the funeral. grudge3-vlcsnap-2010-10-07-02h05m08s39.png|Sullivan tells about the murders to Lisa. grudge-kay3.png|Sullivan's research, with a sketch of Kayako. grudge-kay2.png|A picture of the Saeki family in Sullivan's research. grudge-sulli.png|Sullivan is haunted. GrudgeB001RPKK0W TheGrudge3 UXSY1. SL940 .jpg|Sullivan is pursued. Grudge-the-grudge-3-the-grudge-3-2009-9-g.jpg grudge-sulli2.png|Sullivan is taken Category:The Grudge 3 Category:Female Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Deceased